The Forgotten Guards
by Ambush Commander
Summary: My shot at a Yu-Gi-Oh Fic. I'm desperate for reviews so if you find any, send them to me!
1. Introduction and the Mysterious Incident

***************Yu-Gi-Oh!****************  
  
**Introduction and the Mysterious Incident** --Chapter 1--  
  
Yugi had just claimed victory. As evil never wins, they finally managed to win the shadow duel of masters. The person who defeated the world champion verses the creator of the cards. It was a formidable combination. However, Pegasus had failed to realize the full potential of the Millennium Items. It had backfired and as Yugi and his friends joined forces. After he drew his last card, his life points, for the very first time, went down 0. It was a close match, but Yugi triumphed in the end. And the shadow realm was trying to claim Pegasus. Then, something happened that neither Pegasus, nor Yugi could have even imagined happened.  
  
The Millennium Puzzle started jerking violently as if was under the influence of some greater power, a power more terrifying and powerful than Pegasus had ever imagined. "The stakes have just gone higher. So Long, until next time!" a voice jeered, reverberating from the shadow realm as a dark figure blasted Pegasus and snatched Pegasus' Millennium Eye, "I may not have claimed your prize Yugi, but the games have just begun!" and then he vanished.  
  
  
  
At the same time this was happening, Dr. Brandyman, the famous Egyptionologist was surveying one of the pyramids when he noticed two peculiar marks on a wall. He sat down, with his tools and examined the markings. Suddenly, the pyramid began to rumble. He stood there with fear and shock. Then, as abruptly as it had come, it had ended. And where the two marks one stood there was a giant gaping hole. He abruptly died of a heart attack when the pyramid doors collapsed and it would not be discovered in another 2000 years. The Egyptian curse had come alive. It translated: "Shadow Duel".  
  
The castle began to shake and pieces started falling from the ceiling.  
  
"Come on Yugi! We've gotta get out of here!" Joey Exclaimed.  
  
"But we can't leave Pegasus like that!"  
  
"Stop your jabbing you two!" Triston Yelled as he pushed both of them out of the door. The castle collapsed. But their troubles didn't end there. The whole island was trembling violently, as if it was going to sink into the abyss and remain undiscovered like the lost city of Atlantis. Every one was scampering wildly towards the boats at shore. If the aliens had landed this very moment, the duelists couldn't have cared less and the aliens would have gotten trampled, which might have resulted in an intergalactic war, but that didn't happen and Yugi and his friends ran toward the shore.  
  
Dr. Brandyman's assistants were preparing a fresh batch of ramen noodles when one of them realized that the Doctor himself hadn't shown up in the last week. Reeling from their own stupidity, they decided to split up and search the pyramids.  
  
The whole island went Boom! and everyone was flung up into the air and landed onto what remained of the island.  
  
As Adam was checking one of the pyramids, he found that the opening was sealed off. He reached for his cell-phone but dropped down like a bird and was dead.  
  
Yugi and his friends decided to checkout the smoldering remnants of Duelist Island.  
  
"Wow! That explosion really shook up this island," Tea observed, pondering over a huge rock that used to be a waterfall.  
  
"It gets even stranger!" Triston added, "All of the holographic projection systems escaped unscathed but all have a rock with strange inscriptions planted in the middle."  
  
"Astonishing!" Joey burst out after he placed a card and the holographic projected his Red-Eyes Black Dragon. "How could these systems still be working when they got smashed?" But just then, the rock started to glow weirdly and started emitting energy. Immediately Yugi Millennium item started glowing too. Then it stopped and the dragon flew off into the sky.  
  
It was chaos. Complete pandemonium. America's special War on Terrorism was cut short abruptly as a sudden newsflash from Egypt flashed on the screens of everyone's screens. Yugi's grandpa had been released, as Pegasus had promised. Unfortunately he had no recollection of what had happened and was fixing himself a cup of coffee when his television exploded.  
  
"It's your entire fault!" Triston exclaimed as they were running, not only for their lives, but from being turned into fried shish-kabobs. Apparently the Red-Eye was hunting them down for supper.  
  
"How would I have known?" Joey mumbled.  
  
"Hey! If that card was turned alive, then couldn't we turn another card alive?" Tea reasoned, observing the wild goose chase. It was ridiculous. The Dragon was chasing them around a big rock. Apparently he had a brain the size of a pea.  
  
"Yeah, and have another monster after us? No way!"  
  
"Actually, Tea may have a point..."  
  
256 of the world's best detectives were on the scene and 2000 news reporters were at the scene live to new headquarters.  
  
~Buzz. We are currently observing the sudden deaths and disappearances of the world renowned Dr. Brandyman and one of his assistants. We now have a live account from his second assistant, Mr. Christ.  
  
-So mister Christ... Buzz.~  
  
Interestingly his third assistant is named Mohammed. Oh well...  
  
Yugi decided to give Teas suggestion a try. They sprinted to the nearest dueling system, the one that Yugi battled Weevil on. He whipped out the card on the counter as the Red Eyes sat down and prepared to attack. It activated and not a millisecond too soon. The attack fired was fired and Joey thought they were doomed. But the card that Yugi had activated was unwittingly the...  
  
Crash! Boom! Meow! Meow? Well anyway, Grandpa had ducked down behind the sofa just in time to avoid the glass flying all about. Some skills never leave you, as he relished over the fact that he had been to Egypt and had taking place in a number of fire fights, which of whom he had never told Yugi about.  
  
"So, as I was saying..." Yugi tried to explain when Joey interrupted him for only about the two billionth times,  
  
"It was awesome!!! The Red Eyes ate it up and then disintegrated, and it was a lot more realistic than the dueling system ever was!"  
  
"That's not my point!" Yugi said, slightly annoyed, but perfectly understanding. The Red Eyes had fried the Man- Eater Bug and poked him with a giant tree. Apparently, Shish Kabobs were the dragon's favorite treat. So he swallowed it whole and then disintegrated as he threw up the man- eater Bug. Fortunately, he died to so they didn't have to worry about another card chasing after them. Suddenly, his recollection was interrupted by a thunderbolt that struck the ground two feet away from Yugi. He was almost blinded and would have been blinded if it weren't for the huge sheet of rock that was protecting them. They blinked and then fell down.  
  
"Phew!" Grandpa sighed as he finished sweeping up all of the glass. During his expedition to Egypt he was on a tour when while they were passing an excavation they hit gold. They reached the room where there was another coffin and he found the box where the Millennium Puzzle came from...  
  
"Now, on your left you will see the pyramids. we will be exploring those in the next portion of our tour. Please note that the gift shop is located to your far right and the picnic area is..."  
  
"Boyoboy," Grandpa exclaimed, when he was younger and Yugi was only a tiny child, "I can't wait to see what that excavation project is about!" Back then, I was very enthusiastic about archeology and I couldn't wait to see an actual excavation. It was then they discovered the tomb.  
  
"Wait a second! Everyone stop and come over here," the archeologist announced excitedly...  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
NEXT TIME: **Into the Tomb** 


	2. Into the Tomb

**************Yu-Gi-Oh**************  
  
**Into the tomb** --Chapter 2--  
  
Shot's rang out. There was screaming. I was startled, and dove into the tomb. Everyone else was scurrying away trying to avoid getting shot.  
  
"All right! If nobody moves, nobody gets hurt," proclaimed one of the shooters. He was dressed peculiarly, as if his clothes were a thousand years old. "Everybody, hands up! Are the explosives ready?" He yelled talking into a radio. Then he sank into the sand and the opening collapsed, leaving me and the archeologists trapped inside.  
  
"All right everybody, stay calm, the rescue crew should be coming to save us any moment," one of the archeologists assured nervously.  
  
"Hey look!" I observed pointing up to the shafts of daylight, "Air shouldn't be a problem. Now that we are here, we should go down and check out this tomb.  
  
"And who do you think you are?" one of the female scientists said, obviously very nervous.  
  
"There is no time for arguing," stated one of the bigger scientists, "We shouldn't just wait here." Remember, we have a huge deadline and we can't afford to waste any time. And besides, if this is an actual tomb, it could be the find of a century!"  
  
"Then it's settled!" I exclaimed, "We are going in!"  
  
As we creeped down the prehistoric steps, we were surrounded by walls and walls of hieroglyphics.  
  
"Stunning!" remarked the same female scientist, holding up a small digital camera taking pictures of the walls, "these are the most well preserved writings I've ever seen in my entire career!"  
  
Then we came into a large room that had this huge flat slab of stone in the middle and what resembled two chairs. We took more pictures and then went on. The last room contained a coffin, but unlike the other tombs, it didn't have much gold. But there was a golden box with and eye carved into it. This was the Millennium Puzzle! I took it off the stand and then there were shouts from above, the cave had been reopened. We rushed toward the entrance and just then the walls started shaking and the ceiling started to sink. We rushed out and it collapsed once again, never to be discovered again.  
  
"Oh no!" moaned the Special Arts Director of Egyptian Nostalgia and Dermatology (SADEND), "All that valuable information lost!" Actually, it wasn't such a big loss. We had practically photographed the entire tomb! I slipped out of the way as the News Entrance Workers Support (NEWS) rushed in. In fact I totally forgot that I still had the Millennium Puzzle. I didn't realize it until I was on the plane back here. Unfortunately, that was when things went amok. The plane started experiencing some turbulence and we hurtled toward the Great Pyramid. I can remember myself feeling scared as the plane went into a nose dive towards the great pyramids. I was so scared that I didn't notice that the box had started to quiver and suddenly the plane righted itself and smashed into the ground while I plunged into darkness.  
  
"Hello? Anybody home?!"  
  
"Check his pulse!" The sound of the discordant sounds jarred me out of my daze and I sat up and said,  
  
"What happened?" I inquired, trying to stay relatively calm. I was lying on the sand and I saw the wreckage of the plane. We had crashed into the third pyramid, but it was still intact, luckily.  
  
"Man! United Airways is gonna get sued big time!" one of the flight attendants remarked.  
  
"Does anyone have a cell phone?"  
  
"I do! But it doesn't cover Egypt unfortunately."  
  
"I've all ready sent out a distress call so the rescue crew should be here any moment now."  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hey look! The explosion jarred open a secret passage!!"  
  
"No, no, NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
"Let us go and check it out!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"  
  
By now I was thoroughly freaked so I ran into the pyramid. Inside, the tunnel started to slope downward. I tripped and fell. Then, I saw the most astonishing site. The same platforms and stands that I saw previously the other day also located here! I smelled something strange, but I was oblivious to the danger and continued walking.  
  
"Oh thank... ...the rescue crew is..."  
  
"Aaaaargh!!!"  
  
"No, no, no! Get away from..." Silence. I ran down the corridor as some unfamiliar disembodied voice said,  
  
"You will experience nightmares beyond your imagination..."  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about," I yelled, now convinced that this WAS a nightmare. The voice continued,  
  
"... if you are not the chosen one."  
  
"NO! NO! ANYTHING! AANNYYTTTHHHIIINNNNGGGGGGG..."  
  
"You are not the chosen one..."  
  
Voices. On the other side of the corridor.  
  
"... I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!! Silence this imposter, this tale cannot be told except to the chosen ones!"  
  
There was a screech and then more silence.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o o o o o o..."  
  
Now you must remember that I was running toward these voices. I didn't know what to be afraid of. I quickly mad my decision and immediately turned around and ran out of the tomb. I picked up my backpack, (still containing the Millenium Puzzle) and walked off towards the city. (I was so shocked I didn't realize that everyone was missing).""  
  
He finished his recollection, and then realized what he had just observed. He dropped the broom, ran to the phone, and booked a flight to:  
  
*Egypt*  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
NEXT TIME: **Sea Battle, Part 1** 


	3. Sea Battle, Part 1

**********Yu-Gi-Oh************  
  
**Sea Battle, Part 1** --Episode 3--  
  
"What a freaky place! We better get off this island before anything else happens!" Joey announced, "Last one to the shore is a rotten egg!" The group ran down the slope towards the sea where they could make out the faint glimmer of a boat. All the duelists on the island must be evacuating. They could see Kaiba and Mokuba running too. Even though the constant lightning strikes were quite a problem, the real dilemma arose as they made it to the shore.  
  
"Phew! We made it!" Tea cried a moment to soon as the sea began to rise again.  
  
"Oh no! We didn't-" gasped Joey as the water enveloped them and a figure rose from the floor. A grid activated forming the familiar shape of a dueling stadium as a voice resonated throughout the egg shaped enclosure.  
  
"Aarree yyoouu tthhee oonnee wwhhoo hhaass ddiissrruupptteeedd tthhee bbaallaannccee ooff tthhee ssaaccrreedd oonneess??"   
  
"I don't know what the hell your talking about!" Joey replied.  
  
"Tthheenn wwee wwiillll sseettttllee yyoouurr ffaattee wwiitthh aa dduueell! Yyoouu oovveerr tthheerree, wwiitthh tthhee mmiilllleenniiuumm ppuuzzzzllee, yyoouu wwiillll bbee tthhee oonnee ttoo ddeecciiddee tthhee ffaattee ooff yyoouurr ccoommrraaddss. Lleett uuss bbeeggiinn!"  
  
[2000 Yugi] [2000 ???]  
  
Yugi drew his first few cards. "Hmmm, great hand! I have my Summoned Skull, Rock Soldier, Keltic Guardian, Spellbinding Circle and Magical Hats." he thought. "I'll start this duel by placing one card face down and Keltic Guardian [1450/1200]! In defense mode!" he announced.  
  
"HHmmmmmm," the mysterious water warrior mumbled (He still slurs it like that, but its just to hard doing that every time.), "I'll play a card face down and play Tongue Fish [1350/800]! In attack mode! Tongue Fish! Attack Keltic Guardian!" The monster bubbled up and slashed a pink tongue at the Keltic Guardian, reducing it to smithereens. "I'll end my turn by putting another creature face down on the field!"  
  
"I wonder what he is planning." Yugi wondered as he drew his next card. Remove Trap! "I'll play another card face down and play the mighty, Summoned Skull [2500/1200]! And because your creatures are water type, he gets a 1% power bonus [2525/1212]! Summoned Skull! Attack Tongue Fish!"  
  
"Not so fast!" the figure jeered. I activate Wobbukun, reducing his attack to zero! Ha, Ha, Ha!"  
  
"Grr!"  
  
"Now, I begin my turn again, and I play, Polymerization, to polymerize my Tongue Fish with my Face down God Fish! Into the Deep Sea Diving Dolphin [1900/1600]! And then I play," looking at the card he just drew, "The Legendary City of Atlantis! So my Deep Sea Diving Dolphin gets a 50% field power bonus! [2850/1600] Deep Sea Diving Dolphin, attack Summoned Skull!!! Bwahaha!"  
  
"Nooo!" said the Summoned Skull as the skull warrior vanished in a flash of light.  
  
[1675 Yugi] [2000 ???]  
  
"And I'll end my turn by putting two more cards face down!"  
  
"Boy he is really good!" Joey exclaimed, bewildered.  
  
"Hey you! What is your name!" Triston asked.  
  
"My name? My name is of no importance. The match is what is important! You will pay for disrupting the balance!"  
  
"But we didn't-"  
  
"Silence!"  
  
Yugi drew his next card. "Hmmm, the Dark Magician. I've got that Spell Binding circle but his two magic cards worry me. But I can still do it!"  
  
"I play, the Dark Magician! In attack mode! And I activate the Spell Binding circle, reducing your Dolphin to [2350/900]! Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!!  
  
"Wrong again! I play Pit Trap to destroy your Dark Magician!"  
  
"You've lost the round, since I have... Remove Trap! The effect of Pit Trap is negated and I have put an end to your Dolphin!"  
  
[1675 Yugi] [1850 ???]  
  
"Your losing your edge!"  
  
"No I have not! I still am winning! The game has just begun!"  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
NEXT TIME: Sea Battle, Part 2 


	4. Sea Battle, Part 2

******Yu-Gi-Oh*****  
  
**Sea Battle, Part 2** --Episode 4--  
  
[1675 Yugi] [1850 ???]  
  
"Grrr! Even though I have one of my strongest monsters on the field, I'm sure he will come up with another tactic to trip me up. I've got to stay on my guard!" Yugi thought as he drew his next card. "Aha! The Sealing Swords of Light! That will sure come in handy!"  
  
"I put one card face down on the field and put a creature card facedown too. I end my turn."  
  
"Hmmm," he thought aloud as he drew his next card. "I'll play the Chaos Pod! All of our creatures our shuffled into our deck and then you draw cards equal to what you shuffled. But be careful, as knowledge can be a plague!" Yugi drew.   
  
"The Dark Night Gaia! What a great card!"  
  
"Unfortunately," the figure continued, grinning, "All creatures above level 4 are destroyed!!!" The Dark Night Gaia turned gray and drifted to the discard pile. He chuckled. "I see! Well, your Dark Magician won't be troubling me anymore. Also your Giant Soldier of Stone got shuffled. I see you have Feral Imp, well that comes to play in defense mode. [1300/1000] So I'll summon the Mighty Sea King Dragon [2000/1700] to blast your Imp!"  
  
"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Joey fumed, down to see Yugi was losing.  
  
Yugi drew his five cards. "Curse of Dragon! In attack mode! [2000/1500] And I'll power him up with Dragon orb so he is now stronger than your Sea King!" [2300/1800] "Curse of Dragon, attack Mighty Sea King Dragon and send him to the graveyard!"  
  
[1675 Yugi] [1550 ???]  
  
"You have extraordinary talent, being the record breaker for this amount of life points. BUT I'LL STILL WIN!!! BWAHAHAHA!! And this next card will bring your Downfall. SUGA THE WATER GUARDIAN [2500/2400]!!! IN ATTACK MODE! Attack Curse of Dragon!"  
  
"Magical Hats! Conceal my Curse of Dragon!" Boooom! The explosion rocked the battlefield. When the smoke cleared, Curse of Dragon was still standing.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Oh Yes!!" Yugi said as he drew reborn the monster. "I play reborn the monster to revive my Gaia, Dark Knight [2300/2100]! And I'll Polymerize him with Curse of Dragon. Gaia, the Dragon Champion [2600/2100], awaken! But I remain concealed within my hats and place a trap down in one of them! I end my turn!"  
  
"Your knowledge of duel monsters also exceeds my expectations. I see you know that Suga's ability negates the attack strength of your creatures. But there's nothing I can do, so I will pass."  
  
"Hmmm..." "Ah yes, the Dark Magician is back! Dark Magician [2500/2100] go! And I will arm him with book of Secret arts, giving him a ten percent bonus! [2525/2121] Dark Magician and Gaia, the Dragon Champion, attack Suga, Water Guardian!  
  
He vanished in another brilliant flash of light.  
  
[1675 Yugi] [1525 ???]  
  
"Ha Ha Ha Ha H a! Your end is nigh, for I have just drawn the card that will win this game! A Mind that Reflects as Water. I'll equip it to this puny little Large Mouth [300/200] Oh I'm so scared! Well guess again! For A Mind that Reflects as Water makes this creature impervious to attacks. And since he can attack you directly..."  
  
"Oh No!"  
  
"Thats right! You are finished! Large Mouth, Attack!  
  
[1375 Yugi] [1525 ???]  
  
"Nothing in my deck can save me now!"  
  
"Oh yes I can! Sealing Swords of Light activate. Your large mouth is trapped by a filet of knives!"  
  
"But not for long! DeSpell, destroy the swords! You haven't won. Admit it!"  
  
[1075 Yugi] [1525 ???]  
  
"Come on Yugi! I know you will think of something!" Tae shouted.  
  
[775 Yugi] [1525 ???]  
  
"I slowly I will leach away your power!"  
  
[475 Yugi] [1525 ???]  
  
"Come on! Beat this rule breaking jerk!"  
  
[175 Yugi] [1525 ???]  
  
""Coomee oon! Beeaat thiis ruulee breeaakiing jeerk!"" a voice echoed.  
  
"Wait a second..."  
  
"Ready to renounce the duel!"  
  
"Not quite yet," Yugi said, his face growing dark. "You said this card prevents your creature from being destroyed right?"  
  
"Hey, what are you saying?"  
  
"But does that prevent the loss of life points!!??" Yugi yelled.  
  
"Oh no! Oh-"  
  
"I guess I was right! Dark Magician, attack Large Mouth!!!! ! ! ! !"  
  
Poooow!!!!! Large Mouth still standing but wait! His life points started decreasing!  
  
[175 Yugi] [0 ???]  
  
"THE DUEL HAS ENDED!!!" a voiced boomed.  
  
"What, who's there?"  
  
"You inexperienced spirit! You fool! You have challenged the savior to a fight. You have betrayed us!"  
  
"Hey, what the heck!"  
  
"No! Anything but punishment!"  
  
"You will spend some time thinking about your misjudgment after your trip to Firey Island." The dueler vanished in a puff of flames. "As for you, understand that the fate of the world lies in your hands. Remember you are the chosen one. the chosen one. t h e c h o s e n o n e..."  
  
The wall of water gradually receded as Yugi and his friends breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh no! The boats leaving!" Triston exclaimed hearing the horn.  
  
"Lets hurry up!"  
  
Meanwhile, Bakura was listening to the duel. "A secret ring of protectors? I'll have to exploit them too, to gain the power to gain possession of Yugi's Millennium Puzzle!!!"  
  
"I can't wait to go home!" Mokuba cried, approaching the copter. Suddenly Kaiba slumped down while a figure of a woman slipped out of view. "Big Brother? Big Brother!!!!!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
NEXT TIME: **Ancient Memories of Priesthood** 


	5. Memories of Ancient Priesthood

******Yu-Gi-Oh*****  
  
**Memories of Ancient Priesthood**  
  
"What's going on?!" he thought as he spiraled down through darkness; down down down to the darkness.  
  
"The death of the Pharoah is now being commerated."  
  
"O mep qutridamy upu eoj rouy egasap yip twoth neterg te hsap eoj lew." the figure chanted as Kaiba opened his eyes, revealing to him a dusky corrider with a single hooded figure standing besides a block, not a coffin.  
  
"Where am I?" Kaiba thought out aloud, but the figure ignored him and continued chanting. Darkness started swelling up through the edges.  
  
Kaiba walked up to the person, but he paid no heed. "Where am I!?" He tried to grab him but passed right through, and the scene got cloudy again. He fell.  
  
"As I walk through the corrider I see no entrance, or exit. Just a vast corrider. The cloud is building up and I feel that this place is strangely familiar. I try the first door.  
  
What is going on?' I ask, answered only by silence. What is this? Am my senses being dulled by this strange fog? Why is the scene blurry? Why am I thinking in cryptic phrases?" he thought. The vision was growing clearer. He could barely make out the shape of a thing that looked strangely familiar. Another two figures walked in and sat out on the two ends. He could see now it was the distinct shape of a dueling ring. In such an ancient place? He shook his head and continued watching.  
  
"Blue Eyes White dragon! Attack!" The shock waves bounced through the room and hit Kaiba full force. He was slammed against the wall and as his conciousness slipped again, he thought he saw Kaiba.  
  
"Kaiba! Are you okay?" the familiar voice echoed as the focus cleared again. Mokuba!  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Kaiba replied, pondering over the figure he had seen earlier. Who was he, or she?  
  
They climbed into the helicopter and took off toward Kaiba Corporation. During the trip, he thought, and he thought, and thought and thought.  
  
"Kaiba, what are you going to do with those five executives? They did team up with Pegasus!" Mokuba commented, jarring Kaiba out of his thinking.  
  
"Huh? What did you say?"  
  
"I said what you would do with the Big 5?"  
  
"Oh, I'll just fire them and then make their lives miserable. Serves them right."  
  
"Right!"  
  
The person started shining and then teleported in a flash of bright light. "Its not over yet. Although you still retain some of your powers, it is important that you will know."  
  
"You are all FIRED! And thats final!" Kaiba shouted, banging his fist on the antique rosemary table in the conference room.  
  
"If you would just listen to us you may find out that we have done much to benefit the-"  
  
"Silence! Yeah yeah, you just are trying to trap me inside that virtual dueling game." He stopped short. How'd he know that?  
  
"Uh oh-"  
  
"That's right! Now get out!"  
  
One former-executive whispered into another and then made a motion. Suddenly 28 bodyguards sprung out of various areas from the room.  
  
"You're not getting away that easy!" Kaiba shouted punching two of the guards and ran out the door.  
  
"Close off all exits! Don't let him get away. And find that little brat Mokuba!" the puny executive yelled as the conference room converted into a security room. "You may have gotten past Pegasus, but now we are in control!"  
  
"Mental note, fire half of staff and cut salarys," Kaiba thought as he felt a arm graze him as he made his way to a secret passageway to his laboratory.  
  
"Where did he go? You go that way and I'll check this way!"  
  
Back at the control room, the executives watched the scene with glee. "Imagine that, Kaiba's company turned against him. Only a few bribes? That was too easy."  
  
"How are the prisoners doing?"  
  
"Cells 1 through 284 are at maximum capacity. No escapees detected yet." a voice sounded from the computer resonated.  
  
"Good. Now let us see what Kaiba is up to this time. Computer, activate all pressure panels and activate all secondary and tetradary cameras."  
  
"Thoughs idiots will never find me in here." Kaiba thought as he stepped out of the passageway, now a bookcase on ASL, a language that he had invented himself.  
  
"Aha! Send the announcement that Kaiba is in section F51 in Kaiba Laboratories. Block all entrances and move in!"  
  
"Man! I never should have installed those security cameras. Huh?" The door started pounding as voices started yelling. "God! They've already pinned down my location. There is only one way out now. He went back towards the bookshelf.  
  
"Kaiba's approaching bookshelf 32 in his laboratory. Cross-reference all possible exits and block of that passageway!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Grumbling from the stake of defeat, Kaiba mumbled, "They may take my company or my body, but never my mind!" He dove for the virtual-reality system and activated it as the door blasted open.  
  
"Activation of pod 42 confirmed. User Identity: Seto Kaiba"  
  
"Well, well well, it may have been delayed but Plan A came through anyway. Begin rogue programs and cut off the exitway.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Everything seems in order here, but I have to keep my guard up." Seto Kaiba thought as he appeared in a dark forest. "Hmm, a Blackland Fire Dragon, just as I had planned. Well, no sense in just standing around. END PROTOCOL 436 BEGIN SECRET REWRITE. ACCESS DESTINATION MAIN TERMINAL!" Nothing happened.  
  
"It seems that everything has gone according to plan."  
  
"Have we pinned down the location of Mokuba yet?"  
  
"He is being carried to our office this very moment."  
  
"Kaiba has just attempted to activate a rewrite protocol."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"2431"  
  
"Good, we deactivated that one."  
  
"No!" Kaiba thought as his second Blue-Eyes got sucked into the Dragon Capture jar. "They must have rewritten that program!"  
  
"Wait a second, guards 342 and 343 have stopped progress."  
  
"That's impossible! Reboot the system!"  
  
"Reboot complete. Oh No! guards 342 through 355 have vanished from our detection systems. We have a security breach at cell 213 and Kaiba Laboratories currently only has 1, no wait 0 guards on duty!" Everyone scrambled for more orders but the mysterious woman had already entered the Lab.  
  
"Wait! I think the protocol is working!" Kaiba exclaimed as the visual started to whirl around as the program whirred to a start. Suddenly, he found himself standing on the Desktop of the main computer. "Great! Now lets shut these goons up for good. He started towards the switch that activated the stun guns.  
  
"No Way! Kaiba has breached the firewall and is now currently in control of the main terminal!"  
  
"Just one more switch"  
  
"The stun guns are warming up! Abort program! Abort Program!"  
  
Baang! Kaiba felt himself being flung back into an abyss.  
  
"Stun Gun Program has been succsessfully aborted."  
  
"Phew!"  
  
"No wait! Oh n-"  
  
Pow. 160 sleeping guards and executives lying scattered around the facility.  
  
  
  
"Not Again!" Kaiba thought as he started walking down the deja vu hallways, except this time he felt someone was following him. His pace quickened as more as the footsteps grew louder. He dove into the shadow as two armor clad guards walked past him. But somehow, it didn't feel right. That unshakable feeling still didn't drop.  
  
"Kaiba. Kaiba," a soft voice echoed through the corriders."Listen to me. This is not some fancy dreamworld that those bumbling executives have cooked up. This is something that has happened in the past." An image slowly appeared. "Long ago, Egyptians played a game of power. Games of great and terrible power. These games involved magical spells that took place in a mystical realm called the shadow realm. A powerful league of priests were entrusted with the organization of these shadow games." The voice paused, then continued, "Now do you understand what this has to do with you? You are the reincarnation of one of these ancient priests. Why were you the world champion?"  
  
"But then how did Yugi Moto defeat me?"  
  
"Yugi is one of the few individuals who posess the mystic Millenium Items. You see, back then, the Shadow Games erupted into chaos and one brave Pharoah sealed the power away into the 5 items. Yugi Moto is the bearer of the Millenium Puzzle. He is one of the chosen few. Many have been swayed by the Millenium Items Superior power to obtain all of them, but Yugi is different. Although he may be one of the few who will save the world, you will be monumental in his quest. Remember t h a t..."  
  
The image slowly faded away revealing Kaiba standing up on the virtual reality system surrounded by ten dozing guards.  
  
"Well, first things first! Let us get firing!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Next Time: **Industrial Illusions Offer** 


	6. Industrial Illusion's Offer

******Yu-Gi-Oh*******  
  
**Industrial Illusions Offer**  
  
"Situation desperate. No contact. No job. No hope. Situation Desperate." Suddenly a black limosene screeched past the hungry former-executive. "Pegasus! I'd recognize that car from anywhere!" But the driver ignored him. And Pegasus was on an important mission. A mission that would decide the fate of Duel Monsters.  
  
"What? Pegasus is in the front of the gate? Oh no! Not him again! Guards! Go see that this man doesn't cause any trouble!" After the defection incident, Kaiba rewarded the resistors with a fat raise, then got back to reprogramming the Virtual Reality System.  
  
"Sir, Pegasus wants to see you, and he has a buisness proposition for you," a guard informed.  
  
"Get rid of him. I have no use for someone who has kidnapped my brother and myself."  
  
"But sir!"  
  
"I said get rid of him!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Pegasus waited patiently for a response. Ever since he had lost his eye, he had lost all hope for Cecilia. He vowed to devote his efforts to more valiant efforts other than his wanton methods. But would this plan work? Pegasus shuddered at what would happen if this proposition failed. His company would be unable to manufacture duel monster cards or reestablish new ones since his magic had gone. He was depending on Kaiba's cooperation and the rumor that he was an ancient priest. But even if Kaiba was the priest, would he believe him?  
  
"Kaiba has shown no interest in your proposition. Please leave these grounds at once or will be forced to use force."  
  
"Tell him I have some rare cards to show him."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts. I need to speak to Kaiba. This matter is extremely important. I apologize for any inconveniences I may have caused you."  
  
Pegasus chuckled to himself. He hadn't expected Kaiba to go that easy on him. A video conference would work just fine.  
  
"Make this quick, or I'll have you thrown out of here!" Kaiba threatened, amazed at his own bravery, or perhaps stupidity.  
  
Pegasus just grinned and shifted his hair showing a sight that made Kaiba gasp. Right there was a twisted rotting carcass of burnt flesh. The millenium eye was nowere to be seen. "As you know, Duel Monsters is a phenomolaly popular game."  
  
"Yeah yeah, cut to the chase."  
  
"As I was saying, if production suddenly stopped, my company, as well as yours would fall."  
  
"So you are trying to bribe me?"  
  
"No No none of that."  
  
"Then what."  
  
"As you might have already known, Duel Monsters is not completely my own creation. It originally-"  
  
"Originated in Egypt," Kaiba finished, "I already know all that stuff-"  
  
"Good," Pegasus interrupted in response, "that should quicken the briefing. Well, each of these cards contains a tiny bit of magic. Only a magical soul or being could make these cards. When Bakura stole my Millenium Item, it drained me so much that my right eye became permenantly scarred. I don't have an ounce of magic left in me. But without magic, the cards fail to be real."  
  
"So? Is that my problem?"  
  
"The problem is the fake cards will not work, they will react violently when dispatched. Once, a corrupt employee, I won't mention any name, ran three fake Blue-Eyes off the press. Consequently, he suffered severe burns after the dueling system these cards were being used on hit him. If you are truly a reincarnation of a sage, then you should be able to use one of these cards." He held up a card. Kaiba gasped.  
  
"Is that one of the legendary god cards?!" he uttered with astonishment.  
  
"Yes it is. As a matter of fact, it is the only card of its kind in the entire world. I am willing to present this to you if we can cover up the past and work in partnership to prevent the releasing of the dark energy that Bakura sought."  
  
"What about Yugi Moto?"  
  
"He is the one destined to control or be controlled by the powerful forces of the pharoah. But with immediate power, we must first agree to merge our companies. I, of course will act as the vice-president. Because of your role, I must step down. You will have complete power over our companies. Okay?"  
  
Kaiba looked at the situation. Here was Pegasus offering him the biggest buisness offer in probably the whole millenium. Yet he could not shake the thought that Pegasus was simply inventing another dastardly plot to take over his company. But this was a once in a lifetime offer. How could he could pass it up?  
  
"Pegasus, I agree to your terms. But no funny buisness." He couldn't believe he had just said that.  
  
~Besides the blatant shortage of the phenomenal Duel Monsters Cards which have swept their way across the globe, meanwhile Kaiba Corp and Industrial Illusions have agreed to what might be the biggest buisness merger in the last 50,000 years. Due to Kaiba Corps current lack of a board, the decision is unanimous and the two companies will be taking up the new name of...~  
  
"Amazing!"  
  
"Tell me about it!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You wanna know what the new name is? You'll just have to catch the next episode of Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Next Time:  
  
**Hair Rising Encounter with Osama bin Laden** 


	7. Hair Rising Encounter with Osama Bin Lad...

******Yu-Gi-Oh******  
  
**Hair Rising Encounter with Osama Bin Laden**  
  
"Not again! I told you not to overheat the Sahara again! Thanks to you, the Sahara has dried up again! DO YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR MY SAND CREATIONS? WELL YOU ARE IN FOR IT!" God slumped down on his chair. Controlling the universe was a very tough job. He switched the display moniter towards the Egyptian Culture's latest developments.  
  
~Yugi Moto has just won the duelist kingdom tournament. Maximillion Pegasus has made a merger with Kaiba Corp. Bakura is plotting to take over the world.~  
  
"Hmm, this is getting interesting!" He flopped down onto his comfy couch and started watching this otherworldly pagaent.  
  
~Meanwhile, the Sahara has been experiencing heavy snowstorms and temperatures below -20. In addition, there is major flooding in the southern areas and farmers are congragulating the first every farming in the Sahara Desert.~  
  
"What the-?" He ran down the stairs. This required a little up close and personal action.  
  
"Did you hear the news today? Talk about wacky!" Joey said as the four friends walked down the street towards school.  
  
"It isn't that bad. Farmers now can make use of the fertile land so they can feed the country." Triston replied.  
  
"Hey! When did you become such an Enviromentalist?" Joey questioned with a slight rise in his voice.  
  
"Never! I support the democrats!"  
  
"Hey! This ain't America you know!"  
  
"Actually, me and my Grandpa are going to America this weekend," Yugi exclaimed. No one noticed the slight exaggeration in his statement.  
  
"You know, it is a large holiday."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
They turned the corner as their school came into view. Suddenly, the principle ran up to them and exploded with the words, "Where have you guys been? You're famous! 18 reporters are waiting inside for your interview!"  
  
"Uh-oh..." They all motioned to each other and then ran away as fast as they could as a stampede of Duel Monster Fans came clambering this direction.  
  
"Phew! That was close!" Triston gasped.  
  
"Great! You guys have decided to help me pack up!" They all turned and came face-to-face with Yugi's grandpa, "Why so formal? Today there is no school, didn't you know that?" They all looked at each other and fainted.  
  
"Boy! I can't believe your Gramps is taking us all the way to America!"  
  
"I can't believe that our parents are letting us go."  
  
"Hurry up you guys! We'll miss the flight!" Tea yelled as they ran toward Terminal 7.  
  
"Great! Is everybody here?" Yugi's Grandpa barked.  
  
"Hey! Where's Yugi?" Triston asked.  
  
"Oh, some hotshot duelist challenged him to a duel." Joey replied as they saw Yugi walking back.  
  
"Where were you?" Grandpa asked, slightly perturbed.  
  
"Oh, I was having some fun." Yugi replied. They walked into the airplane and it took off.  
  
"Hey! I heard that the winner of the Duelist Kingdom championships is in this plane!"  
  
"Yeah! He even beat Pegasus at his own game."  
  
"The only person he has ever lost to is Kaiba!"  
  
"Yeah! And he was defeated by Pegasus."  
  
"Look out Yugi! Here comes trouble!" Joey warned as two giant teenagers walked up to them.  
  
"Are you the famous Yugi Moto?"  
  
"Hey! Wait a second! Yugi ain't on this plane!" Joey sputtered.  
  
"Oh yeah? Then who's that red haired freak standing right next to you?"  
  
"Hey! Don't call my best buddy a freak!"  
  
"Oh! Now he's your best buddy!" The larger stranger took a fighting stance.  
  
"I'm ready when you are!" Joey took a fighting stance too.  
  
"Are you threatening me?"  
  
"Are you mocking me?"  
  
"Are you mocking me?"  
  
"Are you threatening me?"  
  
"Are you-"  
  
"Break it up! Break it up!" Yugi's grandpa rasped as the two stared at him. "This isn't some backstreet alley you know. This is an airplane!"  
  
"Tell that to him," Joey grumbled.  
  
Suddenly the flight-attendant came up and asked them what they wanted for lunch. "Yeah! I'm starving!" Joey greedily started stuffing rolls into his mouth. Then he spit everything out and commented, "This stuff is disgusting! Do you have anything else to eat?"  
  
Fortunently, all of them were quite fluent at speaking English, so that wasn't a problem. The problem was that the plane had experienced some extreme turbulence so the plane would be arriving 3 hours early. The airport didn't have any extra runways. But our friends were completely naive of the danger and were having some shuteye when Yugi's grandpa spoke up.  
  
"Hey look! We are over Los Angelas!" The plane landed, narrowly avoiding a deluxe jet aircraft, two ramshackled planes and a flight servicer driving the luggage for flight 777.  
  
"I told you United Airlines is in hot water!"  
  
Joey was bouncing around the lounge asking if anyone if they played duel-monsters. He had accidently neglected to speak American. "Sheesh! I ask a person one friendly question and they stare at me vacantly as if I'm some freak!"  
  
"Maybe that's because you're speaking Japanese?" Tea commented in English.  
  
"Oh, I mean," he started speaking in English, "Sorry."  
  
"Boy it is hot!" Triston complained as they got shoved into an even hotter taxicab.  
  
"You mean it is REALLY HOT!"  
  
"HOTTER THAN A FRYING PAN!"  
  
"HOTTER THAN A FIRE!"  
  
"Fire? What fire?"  
  
"The fire over there!"  
  
"Uh oh, it's coming our way!"  
  
"Do not worry! I am a highly skilled professional at dodging heat storms," the driver spoke in a heavy arabian accent.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Laden. Osama bin Laden."  
  
"Oh yes! Hi Mr. Laden. Do you know how to get to the Japeleno Motel?" Grandpa asked, oblivious to the various reaction signs that Joey and company were displaying.  
  
"Yes I do!"  
  
"Great! How long will it take to get there?"  
  
"Not to long. By the way, I have a present for you."  
  
"Grandpa don't-!" but the thundering crackling of the firestorm drowned Yugi's warning.  
  
"Hm. I wonder what it is?" Mr. Moto opened the wrapping and found two Ancient Egyptian Artifacts inside.  
  
"They were given to me by a mysterious stranger. Yah. He said 'Give it to Mr. Moto'. Yah."  
  
The artifacts strangely resembled the Millenium Items, but they were different in a way. The two of them were puzzle pieces. One had grooves on all sides and beared the eye marking on all of the Millenium Items. The second one was a puzzle piece, but it only had one depression on the side. It also had the Chinese symbol SHUI, meaning water, engraved on it.  
  
"I heard these have something to do with Duel Monsters. Many many people have been after it. Yah!"  
  
Yugi's Grandpa proceeded to fit the two pieces together. As soon as they attached, two cards fell out. Each of them was the symbol on the actual puzzle pieces. Then a image appeared. With the same loud commanding voice that they had heard before, it spoke.  
  
"This is the legendary Elemental Stone. It has 7 components. One is the central hub, while the others represent each of the main creature types in duel monster. I will speak no more, but the council has decided that you need sufficient training. Therefore, the Illusion of Water has been forgiven. Expect the next challenge soon. Meanwhile, I suggest you flee." The image popped away and suddenly Osama Bin Laden jerked awake.  
  
"We better get out of here..."  
  
"What are you doing in mah car? I'll blow ya all up, yeh FBI agents..."  
  
They all ran out of the car and into the firestorm, out of the frying pan and into the fire.  
  
"I will not tolerate the nonsense of another one who possesses no Millenium Items to challenge my right to them all!" Bakura jeered, gazing angerly towards the towering column of smoke and fire and machinery...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next time: **Malik arrives! It's time to duel! Part 1" 


	8. Malik arrives! It's time to duel! Part 1

******Yu-Gi-Oh*******  
  
**Malik arrives! It's time to duel! Part 1**  
  
Suddenly, Osama seemed to go back into a trance. But something strangely was different about him. Unfortunently, Yugi and his friends were too busy running away from the fire storm to notice.  
  
"Are these things common in this area?" yelled Triston as a metal gear whizzed over his head.  
  
"I should think so! It says here that it is very hot, result of a-" Grandpa yelled back as he jumped over a cow.  
  
"Lemme see that!" Joey yelled, narrowly dodging a car. "No, it just says that it is hot here! Nothing about heat storms!  
  
"Well, we better find some shelter, or we'll be dead meat!" Yugi proclaimed, ducking as a barbeque grill soared over his head.  
  
"Yugi's right!" Tea added and they all dove into an empty warehouse and shut the door.  
  
"Bang! Bang!" the door crashed.  
  
"Who's there?" Joey yelled.  
  
"Bang! Bang! Galoomph!" a piano barged through the door and everyone ducked for cover. It smashed against the wall as a whole assortment of household appliances barged through and vicously attacked our five friends.  
  
"Duck!"  
  
"Jump!"  
  
"Dodge!"  
  
"Dive!"  
  
"Runaway!"  
  
"Hey! That's not such a bad idea!"  
  
Suddenly another voice proclaimed, "Run! Run for your itty bitty lives! Run for like little babies! Run YOU COWARDS!" The magically amplified voice boomed through the empty warehouse and drowned out the hell the firestorm was making. "You COWARDS! Ye all stinking yellow livered fools! Crouching in a little box calling for mommies protection." He laughed hysterically. "If you want to get out of here? You'll have to face me first!" Suddenly, Osama bin Laden crashed through the back entrance. "This puppet will duel you, and I will decide your fate for Yugi," the Millenium Puzzle suddenly fell and Osama snatched it. Joey lunged for him but was thrown back by an invisible shield as the voice continued, " has something I want. But because of the rules I must win from you in a match."  
  
"But it was originally mine! And it still is!" Yugi ran through Osama and grabbed the puzzle.  
  
The voice seemed to smirk, then said, "Very well, but you will pay for your ignorance! The vengence of Malik will never go unnoticed!"  
  
"Well, at least you told us our name!" Joey mocked back.  
  
"Is that a mock? I will kill you!"  
  
"Is that a threat?" Joey smirked. He clearly was getting on Malik's nerves.  
  
"Why you-"  
  
Yugi transformed and the battle was on, taking place on a dueling platform they had not previously noticed.  
  
"Have you ever noticed that all our enemies specialize in lose-lose situations?" Joey whined as the duel began.  
  
[Yugi 2000 Osama 2000]  
  
"For my first brilliante move!!!" Osama muttered, "I'll play this! This! And this! All face down in defense mode!"  
  
Yugi drew his hand and noticed that his super combo, Koribo and Multiply were in his hand. Mirror force could also come in handy. And to round it all off, he had his Summoned Skull at his diposal.  
  
"I'll play this card face down, and summon the mighty Summoned Skull [2500/1200]! Summoned Skull, attack the card to the far right!" Bang! The explosion rocked the battle field as the Bone Haimer died.  
  
"No biggy. I'll just play three magic cards face down and end my turn."  
  
"I wonder what he is planning." Yugi thought as he placed two cards face down, one a creature and the other a magic.  
  
"Now I'll use Summoned Skull to attack the creature to the far right!" Another monster died, but the puppets face showed no scrutiny or fear. Instead it gave a hard stare towards the deck, as if to summon up the card to win the game.  
  
"I'll play the mysterious puppeteer [1000/1500] in defense mode!"  
  
Yugi analyzed the situation. The Mysterious Puppeteer was a very rare card with a special effect. Whenever Yugi played, or Osama played, a monster, he would gain 500 life points. A very powerful card. But it didn't stand a chance against the Summoned Skull. So what was his strategy? Probably the 3 magic cards were it. Wait! He had just drawn a despell! Well, it's worth a try.  
  
"I'll use despell on the magic card on the middle!"  
  
"Hahaha! It was a trap card!"  
  
Yugi groaned. He had missed. Well, at least he still could attack.  
  
"Summoned Skull! Attack Mysterious Puppeteer!" Once again another one of Osama's monsters exploded.  
  
Meanwhile Bakura was watching the match with much glee. "I wonder what Malik is thinking about. He must be really mad..."  
  
"This is getting a little crazy! All my orders are getting scrambled up!" Malik thought.  
  
"I should get rid of this little threat. Millenium Ring! Sever the connection!"  
  
"Now someones trying to get rid of my control! This won't do! Millenium Staff! Reestablish control!"  
  
In the shadow realm two beams of powerful magical energies clashed. This conflict drained the power of both mens minds, but Yugi, oblivious to the conflict continued the match.  
  
Laden drew his next card, then suddenly something changed. "Now I'll summon the Swarm of Scarab Beetles [500/1000] to destroy your Summoned Skull! Then I'll use God's Blessing and Rich Goblin, allowing me to draw two cards and gain 1000 life points!"  
  
[Yugi 2000 Osama 3000]  
  
Yugi thought again. Suddenly the puppet had taken an offensive stance. He had five monsters on his field. Yugi could easily destroy the Swarm of Scarab Beetles though. He hadn't lost the match yet.  
  
"Komori Dragon! Attack Swarm of Scarab Beetles!" The firey blast incinerated the beetles as they disintegrated. Meanwhile, across the country a small school on New Jersey's English Class who's teacher was named Mr. Burkett had just chosen new team names, one, coincidently was The Incinerators.  
  
"I'll play INABANOSHIROUSAGI! [700/500]"  
  
"Inabanowhat?"  
  
"INABANOSHIROUSAGI!"  
  
"Inabanoshirwhat?"  
  
"The pathfinding white rabbit spirit!"  
  
"Oh! It's Inamanorabbitsagi spirit!"  
  
"Attack!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't hear you!"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Before the banter of "I couldn't hear you's" continued, the attack made contact and suddenly instead of being slaughtered, Yugi's lifepoints started to decrease.  
  
[Yugi 1300 Osama 3000]  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's the special ability of Inabanoshirousagi. He can directly attack your life points! Then, he automatically returns to my hand!"  
  
"That means..." Yugi gasped.  
  
"Yes! While I chip away your life points, you are held useless to his attack!"  
  
"Notsofast! Card Destruction! Activate!" Yugi grinned, having pulled another rabbit out of his hat.  
  
"No! Not my Fushinotori!"  
  
"I'm not listening!"  
  
They both discarded their hands and drew five more cards.  
  
"Hahahahahaha! I play Injection Angel Lily [400/1500]! Especially in attack mode!"  
  
"What?!" Yugi was starting to get slightly miffed by Osama's onslaught of monsters he had never even heard of. "Komori Dragon! Attack Injection Angel Lily!"  
  
Back at the school, some birds mysteriously were nosediving into the ground. Everyone found this strange, but they didn't pay much attention to it.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!! I offer 2000 of my life points to increase injection Angel Lily's Attack and Defense by 3000! [3400/4500]  
  
[Yugi 1300 Osama 1000]  
  
"Injection Angel Lily! Lil lil lil..."  
  
The attack destroyed the Komori Dragon, but Yugi didn't lose any life points.  
  
"This idiot appears to be equipped with two millenium items!"  
  
"Your mind is weakened by the strain put on the mind control! I am fresh and will conquer you!"  
  
"But I have a secret weapon!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Servers of Malik! Channel your powers to me!" The beam intensified.  
  
"Damn! I won't be able to hold this up much longer." Bakura thought.  
  
"Well, you may have won the round, but I'll be back!" he jeered, before signing off and letting Maliks mental energy blast through.  
  
"That disrupted my last command, but now I'll be back at full force!"  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Next Time: **Malik Arrives! It's time to Duel! Part 2** 


	9. Malik arrives! It's time to duel! Part 2

*****Yu-Gi-Oh*****  
  
**Malik Arrives! It's time to duel! Part 2**  
  
[1300 Yugi 1000 Osama]  
  
"I was spared from that last attack but that Angel Injection Lily is real tough! Not even my Dark Magician can withstand an attack from such a powerful monster!" Yugi thought, thinking about the theoretically indestructible monster. All he could do was prepare a defense.  
  
"I'll play my next monster in defense mode!"  
  
"Good choice! Hahaha! But not good enough! I play the Cowards Way and Emergency Rations, four times! The Cowards Way prevents magic and trap cards from being discarded and then Emergency Rations allows me to discard a magic or trap card, which I can't do, to gain 2000 life points!"  
  
[1300 Yugi 3000 Osama]  
  
"And then," he announced evilly, "I'll sacrifice another 2000 life points to pump up my Angel Injection Lily again! [5000/700] Now it's unbeatable!"  
  
[1300 Yugi 1000 Osama]  
  
"Your are finished, Yugi-boy! And then I'll use Stop Defense! Now you can't Angel Injection Lily attack Giant Soldier of Stone!"  
  
"You haven't won the game yet! You made one fatal mistake, you are depending too much on one monster. What if it goes down?" Yugi roared as he held up Acid Traphole. Suddenly a huge pit appeared underneath the invincible monster and it got dragged down to its oblivion.  
  
"No! Not my- I mean yes! Yes! You- Keep your mouth shut pup- Help me-! Silence!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Your Millenium Puzzle his mine! Yugi-boy!"  
  
"Yak all you want! I bet your just barks and no bite!"  
  
"Oh yeah! What now?"  
  
"You are an idiot! What now?"  
  
"I use Ookazi! What now?"  
  
"Ulp..."  
  
[700 Yugi 1000 Osama]  
  
"Hahahaha! What now?"  
  
"Dark Magician! HA! Since you have no monsters on the field, I can attack your life points directly! You are finished!"  
  
"No I'm not. Negate Attack!!! Then I'll play 5 monsters in face down defense mode, flip up another Swarm of Scarab beetles to destroy your Dark Magician!"  
  
"No! My Dark Magician!"  
  
"But since I can't summon more than one monster, I can't attack this turn. Consider yourself finished!"  
  
"Come on deck, I believe in you!"  
  
Yugi looked at the card and then smirked. "Depending on to many monsters is also bad too! I play Dark Hole!"  
  
"ARGH!!!"  
  
"And now, I'll use Reborn the Monster to bring back my Dark Magician!! Dark Magician! A direct assault on Osama!!!"  
  
"Not so f-"  
  
"Heh, heh." Bakura thought, though not knowing who had scrambled those orders up. "At least I will still ultimately possess all of the items."  
  
[700 Yugi 0 Osama]  
  
"You idiot!" Malik cursed at his throne, "I will send you to the shadow realm for your defiance. As for you, Bakura, we shall meet again!"  
  
"NOOOO!!!" Osama screamed before disintegrating.  
  
"Well, I'm glad that's over with." Joey sighed.  
  
"And the firestorm is going down." Taea shouted.  
  
The giant trunade of fire subsided as a new challenger approached the ring.  
  
NEXT TIME: The Second Challenger 


End file.
